Learn My Lesson
by Hermione Jean Lupin
Summary: Post BDM. A new job from Badger reunites Mal and Zoë with two War allies. Loyalties have changed. One, now Alliance, is eager to catch them. The crew takes in the other friend and her family. The chase begins. Mal/OC, slight BadgerZoe in a later chap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so this is reposted, but at the same time it's close to 80% changed. I don't own Firefly, so on and so forth. Enjoy and tell me what you think in a review, please!**

**FF FF FF FF FF**

Mal Reynolds was not pleased. Badger had weaseled his way into getting the crew of Serenity to get more goods. The thing was, this time, it was right out stealing for Badger, which Mal wasn't thrilled about. The _businessman_ didn't deserve it. However, he knew they needed to get paid. So now here he was, in a ranch on the planet Demeter, with Jayne and Zoë a few paces behind. They were approaching a herd of cattle, which was Badger's payload, for whatever reason. He cursed under his breath when the cow he was heading for caught sight of him and started walking away. Figuring running after it would lead to a stampede, he started to slowly walk towards it. He didn't mind the few extra moments. He cast a glance back at Jayne and Zoë, who were busy trying to get one of the herd themselves a few meters away. He turned his attention back to the cow and put a rope around its neck when the last thing he would want to have happen occurred.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The voice was slightly high pitched, and it was also somewhat loud. Mal winced, knowing that only meant one thing. A child was either behind the cow, or behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and didn't find anything, but when he started to turn his head, he caught sight of the child in question- a little girl. He didn't know why, but the girl seemed familiar. He felt like he had seen her before, but he knew he hadn't. "Uh… well… uh…." He heard Zoë and Jayne walking over. He wasn't too thrilled they hadn't seen the kid before he had, either.

"Maya, get inside. Now!" another voice cut in from the distance

Mal looked down. Female voice again, but adult this time. Had they been watching or something? Did Badger set them up?

"But Mama, he was about to take Yuri!" the girl, apparently Maya, objected.

"I know that, Maya. That's exactly why I want you to go back into the house," Her mother replied.

Mal turned his head even more. She was coming closer. He couldn't believe it. He had been caught. _Caught, gorram it! Malcolm Reynolds never gets caught!_ He decided to try and charm his way out of it. It's worked before, why not now? He lifted his head back up. "Mornin'!" he greeted cheerfully, poking his head out from behind the cow, since the woman was on the other side of it. Of course, another thing was added to the list of things he wasn't thrilled about when he found the barrel of a pistol was about an inch from his nose as he finished turning. He heard Jayne and Zoë draw their weapons as backup. He moved a bit more to get the sun out of his eyes, but when the woman came into focus, his jaw dropped, realizing just why the girl seemed familiar. "Doctor Seward?"

The woman stared at him, also recognizing him after a moment. "Sergeant?"

Mal's smile faded completely now. "…Oh, this isn't good."

FF FF FF FF FF FF FF

_Six years ago, one week after Battle of Serenity Valley:_

_"Zoë, I could use some help right about now!" Mal called over the gunfire that had been going on for the past two hours. He was in the middle of a shootout with three other men, while his allies around him were only dealing with one._

_"Busy here too, sir!" Zoë called back._

_"Ain't that shiny…" Mal muttered before shooting one of them. He stood to shoot the second man, realizing perhaps too late that it was a bad move, being that a bullet hit his side a moment later and he fell to the ground._

_"Sergeant? Sergeant!" Zoë called behind her before she shot the man who had shot him. Afterwards, she went over to him, seeing that he had already passed out. "Zhòu ma…" she mumbled, tossing one of his arms over her shoulder and lifting her up. One of her orders was to leave the wounded and tend to them later, but this was her leader and best friend. She had heard a house nearby had two doctors helping the Browncoats' wounded. Seeing that there was a break in the attack, she quickly got out of the ditch they were in, practically dragging Mal along with her, until she reached the said house and banged on the door. "Browncoats! We need medical attention, here!" she called. She groaned when no one answered for a few seconds. She knocked again._

_This time, someone did answer. A woman with reddish blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail opened the door. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I was tending to another patient. What happened? Qing jin.." the statements came in one swift sentence as she moved aside. "Peter!" she called, looking over Mal, then spotted the wound on his side. "You got here at the right time. We can take him in the back room. Just take that hallway and it's the door furthest to the right." The woman instructed, pointing Zoë in the direction she had told her, then looked at the staircase. "Peter!" she called again, louder this time, then started following Zoë into the room that she mentioned, which seemed like a small exam room. Almost like some of the private dentist's rooms back on the Earth-that-Was._

_A man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, who looked a few years older than the woman came down the stairs. "Forgive me, Love. Had to get Maya tucked in. Long day…" he spotted Mal. "And it's about to get longer, I take?"_

_The woman nodded, then went over to one of the computers in the room as Zoë set Mal down on the table. "What's his name?"_

_"What's it to you?" Zoë asked. "I wasn't lying when I said we were Browncoats."_

_"I wasn't implying you were." the woman replied. "I need to know his name to pull his file… make sure what work I need to do here won't interfere with past work." she replied._

_Zoë looked down. "I'm sorry. These last few fights… we've both been on edge."_

_"It's fine. I understand," the woman offered. "I'm Doctor Kira Seward, by the way. This is my husband, Peter."_

_Zoë nodded and both of them. "Zoë," she replied. "This is Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds."_

_Kira smiled at her before looking back at the computer and entering Mal's name. "Alright, just have to watch out for the scarring from the moved nerve cluster…" she mumbled to herself._

_Peter went over to Mal's inured side to inspect it. "He may be here a while."_

_"That's fine. I just want him to heal up well." Zoë replied._

_Peter nodded. "Alright. Then please step out. I'll see to him… we can offer you a room to stay at if your unit is also staying…" he offered. "My wife can show you to one of the spare rooms."_

_Zoë was torn briefly. She wanted to rejoin her comrades, but at the same time, none of them mattered more than Mal at the moment, and they were given orders that the survivors were to find shelter and stay the night around the area. "That'll be fine."_

_Kira smiled. "Right this way, then." she led Zoë out of the room and back into the hallway._

_Zoë, still cautious, looked around and started asking questions. "So how long have you and your husband been working for us?"_

_Kira laughed. "Since day one of the war…" she replied calmly, going down another hallway. "As far as we're concerned, we won't stop supporting you until our dying day… which might as well be tomorrow, for all we know. All we know is that you give us something to believe in."_

_Zoë nodded. "We appreciate that. You probably don't hear that much. How long have you been here on the front?"_

_"Again, since day one, but you weren't fighting on this planet back then. You came fairly recently, haven't you? A month?"_

_"It's only been that long?" Zoë inquired with a sigh. She looked at the room Mal was in. Sure, he didn't let the change show, but the man hadn't been the same since Serenity Valley. He had the same jokes, same behavior, but it wasn't the same man. Not anymore. She turned her attention back to Kira._

_Kira nodded in response to the other woman's question. "Your superiors just contacted us, said that you and your unit might need us, and here we are." she replied. They reached a staircase and stated climbing, only to hear crying about halfway up. Kira sighed. "Duìbùqǐ, I just need to do a little detour. That's my daughter, Maya."_

_"Do whatever you need to do," Zoë dismissed her. "I don't know how mothers do it, and you're a doctor, no less."_

_Kira laughed. "I can handle one…" she began, "It's the two on the way with this one that I don't know how I'm going to handle." she replied, then hung a right and went into the room, leaving Zoë at the top, then came out, rocking a little girl in her arms._

_Zoë smiled. "She's beautiful."_

_"Thanks," Kira smiled._

_"How old is she?" Zoë asked._

_"Going on three next week," Kira replied, then nodded her head towards the door diagonally to their left. "That's the room you can stay in."_

_Zoë nodded, then paused. "I just remembered, we don't have any way to pay-"_

_"Pay? No!" Kira shook her head. "You're paying enough out there. Consider this our repaying you. Our thanks for you keeping us safe," she offered. "Your sergeant's in good hands, I promise."_

_Two days later:_

_Mal opened one eye slowly, only to have it be met by two smaller ones. He cursed rather loudly and bolted upright, only to have a sharp pain course through his body and send him right back down, cursing. He was barely aware of someone running into the room before he heard a feminine voice._

_"Maya!" Kira objected. "How did you get out of your room?" she demanded before carrying the little girl out of the small infirmary. She returned a few moments later. "I see you're awake. I'm sorry about that. I thought my husband was keeping a closer eye on her."_

_"Yeah, where am I, and who are you?" Mal demanded, not caring much about anything else._

_"You're at a house a small way from where you were fighting. You got shot, your friend Zoë brought you here since we have an infirmary here. I'm Doctor Kira Seward."_

_"Where's Zoë? Where's my unit?" Mal sat up, yet again, having the same luck as last time. He closed his eyes and leaned back once more. _Then again listening never hurt anyone.

_"Your friend is a couple of rooms down. Listen, I need to know if you remember any of the details I told you, dong ma?" _

_"Barely," Mal snapped his reply. "Zoë? Zoë!" he called, not at all convinced that the woman in front of him was a real doctor._

_Zoë came into the room. "I'm right here, Mal. It's fine. She's legit. She's been patching you up."_

_"I see that." Mal replied, relaxing slightly._

_Kira went over to him to check on his wounds._

_Mal watched her curiously. "Am I gonna be able to go back to my men soon?"_

_Kira nodded. "You'll be fine in a couple of days, but you have to take it easy and stay here so we can check up on you."_

_" 'We'?"_

_"My husband and I." she replied._

_"Well, that's shiny." Mal got up, slowly this time. He had always been a slow learner, but pain was something that he adapted to faster than usual._

_"Shàn," Kira insisted, pushing him back down. "I should've been clearer. I meant bedrest. Don't move from this spot for some time," she replied._

_"What else am I supposed to do?"_

_"Clearly something you don't do often: Relax." Kira replied._

_"Bù chì dì yù!" Mal shook his head. "You can't make me sit here and do nothin' for two days. My men are out there gettin' shot at and killed!"_

_"Well, what would you have me let you do in your condition, hm?" Kira replied._

_Mal opened his mouth to retort, then shut it. He had been through countless battles, seen hundreds of enemies, but the woman in front of him held an air of intimidation that worried him, even if it was minimal. He grumbled and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Fine."_

_"Thank you." Kira nodded. She looked at Zoë. "Him humoring me isn't gonna last long, is it?"_

_"I'm honestly surprised he humored you now." Zoë admitted with her eyebrows raised._

_Kira sighed. "He won't be the first."_

_Three days later:_

_Mal was settled into one of the chairs in the Seward kitchen. He felt surprisingly well after only three days of recovery. He had almost forgotten how good medical help from real doctors could be. Now his only complaint was the fact that both Kira and Peter were watching him like a hawk. However, he also dismissed this at them being good, watchful parents since "Little Maya", as he had come to call the little girl who had taken quickly to him, was now perched on his left thigh. He smiled and pretended to have his full attention on her as she rambled on, her small vocabulary and young voice doing nothing to assist him, or her, for that matter. "So you say I can finally get outta here tomorrow?" he inquired. Zoë had left to check on things on the battlefront the previous day, so needless to say, he wanted out._

_Peter nodded. "Your wound's healed up remarkably well. Just watch how you turn and move, and you should be fine."_

_Mal nodded. He was grateful for their help, but he was too proud to show it. All he was focused on was getting out of the place, and never seeing the three of them again._

_FF FF FF FF FF FF_

But of course, for Mal Reynolds, nothing ever turned out as he would have hoped. He just gawked at the woman who he once knew, then shook his head. "No. Badger can go screw himself for all I care. I ain't doin' this job for him." He took the rope that he had harnessed the cow with and shoved it into her hands. "Here you go, have a good life. Goodbye!" He turned sharply and started to stalk off, motioning at Zoe and Jayne to follow. He wasn't going to stab the person who helped him during the war in the back.

He didn't at all expect her to follow him, but she did."You honestly think I'm gonna let you get off that easy?" Kira called after him. "You just tried to steal my cattle!"

Mal stopped and turned on his heel. "And as you can see, I handed the only one I had back to you, and my crew's wonderin' what I've got wrong in my head right now. So how's 'bout this? We call it even. You saved my life, I don't steal from you. Dong ma?"

"No, actually."

Mal frowned. "What don't you understand?" he tilted his head and squinted to block out the sunlight.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. I want to know who hired you." Kira replied. "Did I hear 'Badger' right?"

Mal looked from side to side. Was this some set up of them? Was Badger in on it somehow? It made sense. He shook his head. She deserved to know. "Yes, as a matter of fact." He raised an eyebrow, even more so when she scowled. "…You know him?"

Kira let out a single syllable of a laugh, but the grin faded a moment later. "Oh yes, I do. And once I get my hands on him, I'm going to KILL him!" she replied, saying the last part more to herself then the ones around her. She eyed Mal. "You. Follow me." She motioned for him to do the action before turning towards the house.

Mal blinked. Had she gone insane sometime in the past six years. "…Uh… you just caught us robbing you and you want us to go in your hou-" he looked down when she lashed out and grabbed the front of his shirt. "-se?" He let out a tiny yelp of alarm when she started dragging him towards the house now, leaving Jayne and Zoe staring after them.

Jayne was the first to speak. "Uh… should we follow them or… somethin'?"

Zoe shook her head. "I have no idea." However, her own memories of the woman came rushing back. "… On second thought, she's a doctor, she has kids, and she has her head screwed on right. The captain should be fine alone. He don't need us." She sighed. "I hope…"

FF FF FF FF FF

Duìbùqǐ- Excuse me

bù chì dì yù – Like Hell

Dong ma?- Understand?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the huge update wait. Life is life and throws you for a bunch of loops, ya know? I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mal watched Kira march over to the screen on the wall of her house. "Hey, are you sure you want me to be in here when you-"

Kira glanced back at him as she entered something onto the screen. "Jìng. Zuòxia."

"Yeah." Mal sat down. He wasn't one to take orders as opposed to giving them, but it was the least he could do after she didn't shoot at him on the spot. He twitched a little bit when the familiar face of Badger popped up on the screen.

"Ah, 'allo, Kiki! How are things?" the crook grinned at Kira. "Long time no see or hear. I was gettin' worried."

Kira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose."Shut up, Humphrey. You know damn well why I waved you."

Mal twitched. She had some nerve talking to Badger like that. He was half expecting bullets to come flying into the room a moment later, when something, thankfully mentally, hit him: "…Humphrey? Did you just call him Humphrey?"

Badger frowned even more than he had been. "Who's with you?"

"I'd answer, but you know that already, too." Kira put one hand on her hip, then used the other to pull Mal over. "Hm?" she smirked, motioning at the Browncoat.

Mal waved weakly. "Hiya, Hum- Badger." He snorted a couple of times.

Badger also twitched, then his attention shifted to Kira. "How'd you find him?"

"I didn't. Maya did. Humphrey, I swear, if we weren't on separate planets-" Kira began.

"You'd kill me, blah blah blah." Badger waved his hand side to side dramatically. "Heard it all before, luv. You're usually more creative when you're angry." Badger replied.

Mal looked from the screen to Kira. "Are you two married or something?" The mere thought made all the sudden respect he had regained for her go flying out the window.

Badger chuckled. "Oblivious as ever, Captain. She's my sister."

"Half-sister." Kira corrected, making sure Mal didn't get a chance to comment. "And being that our folks split, even half is a stretch now." She glanced at Mal again, who looked distant. "What?"

Mal blinked a couple of times, then looked at her. "You mean you two are seriously related? I mean, the girl who saved my life, and the guy who makes it miserable? Now that just ain't sittin' right in my head."

Kira rolled her eyes, then glared back at Badger onscreen. "These guys are the third group you've sent for my cattle. You can just ask if you want any to trade, bèndàn."

Badger stopped frowning in Mal's direction grinned. "And you expect me to believe you'd just hand them over to me? Don't think so, luv. I know you better whether you like it or not."

Mal wasn't sure whether to find the amount of times Badger had called Kira 'luv' cute or disturbing. He was leaning towards the latter.

Kira shook her head."Exactly. My point is stop sending people to steal them! Hell, I'm lucky I know part of this one!" She pointed at Mal. "Come on, Humphrey. What have I done to deserve this?"

Badger ignored her question, more focused on the first point she made. "What do you mean know him? 'ow?"

Kira smirked, then reached for the button to shut the screen off, ready to turn it off if he had a snippy reply. "None of your business, luv." She replied, imitating his accent. "Now, next time you send another party out to steal my cattle, I'll be sure to shoot first and ask questions later."

Badger shrugged. "Lookin' forward to hearin' 'bout it, then…" he trailed off, still hearing Mal laughing. "…And shut him up!"

"Ta." The two said simultaneously before turning off their screens.

Kira looked over at Mal, who was fighting back a chuckle now. "What's so funny about that?"

Mal pointed at Kira. "You're Badger's sister! I just… what?"

"Half-sister on my father's side. Half. There's a difference." Kira growled.

Mal shrugged, then leaned back "That's not all." Mal replied. "… Is Badger's name really Humphrey?"

Kira laughed. "Uh huh. Wouldn't expect it, right?"

Another silence passed between the gathered group.

Mal finally broke it. "So… can we uh… put this all behind us? Bad mistake, we all hate your brother, easy mistake, no cattle's been taken…"

Kira put her hand up. "Sergeant, please, stop there. We're all struggling to get by these days. No harm done at all."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're letting us off just like that?"

Kira smiled warmly. "I guess you still owe me one, well, two now, then." Kira replied.

Mal shrugged. "Sounds reasonable."

Mal nodded, then looked her up and down. "Then let us pay back one of them now. Can we do anything for you? Name it, and you got it."

Kira pretended to consider the offer for a few seconds, then smirked at him.

* * *

Jayne let out a disgusted sound when he dumped another forkful of dead hay and cow droppings into the dumpster. "Piàn zi screwed us."

Mal breezed past him with his own fork of waste. "It's not that bad. You just never worked around farms save for the ones we've robbed."

"And why aren't we double crossin' her again?" Jayne asked. "We usually would."

Mal shot him a look. "Because if someone helped our side in the war, no matter what, Zoey and I will never stab them in the back. The people who helped us sacrificed so much already, I'm not helping bring them down. I haven't seen her husband, so who knows if one of our Alliance friends got to him-"

"He got to himself, actually."

Mal turned and frowned, seeing Kira a few feet away. "I uh… sorry." He couldn't believe he had been caught_… again_. At least this time it was just being caught while talking about someone technically behind their back.

Kira shook her head. "It's fine. I was wondering if you remembered, anyway." She went over to one of the large tubs in the horse pen and put the hose she was holding into it. "Shortly after you left, the Alliance came looking for you. We managed to convince them that we had never seen you at all. After that, they told us about the reward that they were putting on the capture and turning in of Browncoats. We were in worse condition then we are now, so all Peter really heard was the reward. Next thing you know, he was practically turning into a bounty hunter. He was looking for other Browncoats all the time. He got fired from the medical practice he joined after we met you, and then everything got so ridiculous… I just left him one day. I didn't want my daughters and son around him."

Mal was about to apologize, realizing the story was over, when the last bit sunk in. He vaguely remembered she was quite pregnant with them on first meeting. "So… your little ones still okay, I take it?"

Kira smiled and nodded. "They're just fine. If you want a meal, you'll probably meet them. It's getting to be lunchtime anyway. Are you all in?"

Mal laughed. "Anyone ever told you you're too trusting?"

Kira smiled. "Plenty," Her smile widened when an audible growl from Jayne's stomach reached her ears. "Well, if one of you do that, you all must be starving. Please, come in. You know, forget it. I won't take no for an answer. Come back in, I'll cook something up."

Mal shrugged. "Fine. Mighty kind of you, then. You can count us in… but we have a few more on our crew. Mind if we get them? Jayne can stay alone." Mal offered, ignoring the death glare Jayne sent him.

"Crew?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

Mal smirked. "Right. You spilled your life story and I didn't tell you a gorram thing. I'm the captain of a ship these days. We uh… well, do exactly what you caught us doing."

Kira nodded. "How many others should I set a place for?"

"Four." Mal replied.

"Wow. You are a big group."

Mal nodded. "That we are, but it works for us."

Kira put her hands together. "Then you get everyone and meet me back here. No tricks again."

Mal made a small mock bow. "Ask and you shall receive."

Zoe rolled her eyes, then grabbed Mal's arm. "We'll be back shortly. Thanks for the offer."

"Mm hm."

The two of them were off, leaving Kira to return back into her house, and Jayne to continue working.

* * *

Jìng. Zuòxia- Quiet, sit down.

bèn dàn - idiot

piàn zi - trickster


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty, I either miscounted in the previous chap when I had Mal say "four others", or I'm missing someone and can't remember who for the life of me. Anyways, sorry about the long wait again. Like last time, just… life.**

* * *

"Aww, ain't this place quaint?" Kaylee gushed as she approached the ranch, following closely behind Mal. She was observing the place with her usual, child-like wonder, and everyone's mood was improving from watching the familiar act, that is, except for one person, who didn't share her view.

Simon scrunched up his nose as he observed the area. "Yeah, if you're a cow…" He rolled his eyes at one of the cows in the enclosure a few feet away, as if proving his point.

"Aw, be nice, now. Turns out this nice lady, the Captain and Zoë go way back. Ya gotta be respectful for that." Kaylee countered, then looked over and smiled at River, who was petting one of the cow's snouts. "See? River seems to be doin' fine."

"It's _River_." Simon replied, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "Nothing in this place can be sanitary…"

Mal had personally had enough of Simon dampening the mood. "Doc, shut it. You heard Kaylee. The lady's doing us a kindness. Don't be complaining. Who knows when she might hear you."

"Let her." Simon muttered.

"Hey, I came to get you so you can eat. If you want to complain, then you miss out on a real meal. Dong ma?" Mal demanded, advancing on the man.

Simon mumbled something, then followed without another word.

They finally made it to Kira's front door, and Mal rang the bell. "Hey, Doc. It's us again."

There was a click from the metallic door, and it slid open.

Mal strolled in, then Zoë, then Kaylee, River, then Simon. Kira met them halfway into the main room, wiping her hands on a towel. "Good timing, I was just finishing up with-" She stopped in her tracks and just gawked when she saw Simon.

Mal froze, catching the sudden stunned look Kira had. Oh no_. She recognizes the Tams from when they were wanted. Isn't that just gorrram convenient?_ "Um… yes, so about that meal…"

"Simon?" Kira finally spoke up.

Mal's panic screeched to a halt, replaced with confusion. He looked back at Simon and saw the man had a similar stunned look. "…Do you two know each other…?"

The two still just stared for a while, until Simon found his voice. "…Doctor Seward?" He practically sputtered.

Mal paused, then raised his eyebrows and turned to Simon expectantly after he saw Kira's stunned look, and found that Simon was wearing a similar one. "…You two have met as well? Huh… small 'verse." He still wasn't convinced it wasn't about the wanted posters.

Kira grinned slowly. "Look at you! You've… Look at you!"

Mal looked between them, opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "…The rest of us are missing something." He said, matter of factly.

Simon found his voice again. "Captain, Doctor Seward… Doctor Seward was one of my teachers when I was I medical school She was a new arrival herself, but..." He explained.

Mal raised his eyebrows, both in mock as well as real interest. "What?"

"He's right. I was one of the doctor's assistants. I was just getting into my career back then." She replied.

Mal made a face, showing he was absorbing the information. Small verse, indeed.

Suddenly, Simon's demeanor changed completely. He had been scowling seconds before, and now he was beaming ear to ear. "Can I… can I hug you?"

Mal's plastic smile disappeared and his head snapped in Simon's direction so fast he was surprised his neck didn't break. Had the Doc honestly just asked to hug someone? The way Kira beamed before pulling Simon into a hug answered that for him. He was nearly beside himself by the time they pulled away and Kira invited them all in. Zoe even had to tug on his jacket to bring him back to his senses. Once they got inside, Kira showed them to a large table that the captain didn't think matched with the rest of the home. Kira told them to pick seats before disappearing again. The crew of Serenity sat surprisingly patiently, looking around at the home until they heard Kira call for the children.

Within seconds, three sets of footsteps were heard racing down the hallway.

"Ow! Don't push, miǎo xiǎo!"

"Maya!" Kira's voice floated through from the kitchen. "Be nice to your brother!"

"Sister, actually, mǔ!" Came Maya's reply. "It's always her!"

"All the same, leave them alone."

"But-" Maya finally came into view for the crew, and upon seeing them, she froze, not at all expecting a crowd. So did the two younger children behind her.

Mal tilted his head and smiled what he prayed what was an inviting smile. "Hi there. Who might you two be? We've met your big sister before."

Maya looked at the boy and girl, then shoved them forward. "Go on." She instructed.

Being that the younger girl was closer, Mal turned his attention to her. "Hi." He repeated.

Just like that, Mal had his biggest fan ever. The girl beamed and waved at him. "Hi! I'm Mallory!"

Mal opened his mouth to reply, and then couldn't help but smile when the girl's name clicked. Hell, unless it was some coincidence, who would've thought he'd have such an impact on the family's lives to earn the title of a kid's namesake? While a smile slowly spread on his, Kaylee, and Zoe's faces, Simon and Jayne looked like they had been punched in the gut. "Mallory, huh?"

Simon looked at Kaylee, then pointed at himself. "Hamster," He pointed at Jayne. "Town," He pointed at Mal. "Girl?"

Mal laughed. "Hey, could just be a name."

"Sorry, no such luck as far as that goes. You two were the last two friendly faces that my husband and I saw during that time, so when I had the twins- Mallory Zoë and Caleb James were born." She replied, looking at her children in turn.

"Hm." Mal seemed perfectly happy with the explanation. "Well, I consider that kindess 'cause these are the two cutest zǐ nǚ I ever did see."

Mallory just beamed wider and crawled into his lap.

Kira yelped. "Oh, Mallie! No!"

Mal waved his hand dismissively. "No, it's okay! She makes me a mite cuter, anyway."

Mallory just grinned wider, looked at her mother as the woman went back into the kitchen and laughed, then got more comfortable in Mal's lap.

Mal grinned as well, then looked over at the boy, Caleb. The sight that met him caused another laugh to escape his lips. Caleb and Jayne were in some sort of glaring match, and by the looks of it, the boy no older than six was apparently winning.

Jayne finally tore his gaze from the door. "At least that one's cute an' not creepy…" He looked from one twin to the other, then the entryway into the room when Kira came back in, tray in her hands. "Oh, I smell somethin' good."

Mal glanced up and offered the woman a smile. "You should really take that to heart. He never gives out compliments."

"Well then, you all must be really hungry." Kira replied, going in and getting another tray for them. Once she set it down, she started towards the kitchen.

Male arched an eyebrow. "Hey, where you goin'? The cook has to sit! It's a tradition for us!" There was a pang of loss at the memory of Book, but he shrugged it off, just in time to see Kira shrug as well.

"No, I have a few more thing to do around here. You guys dig in, please. It's the least I can do. You all look like you could use it. I can wait."

"But then this don't seem proper!" Kaylee objected.

"Really, uh…" Kira paused and blinked.

Kaylee caught on. "Oh! Hi, I'm Kaylee!"

Mal, who had been watching Mallory admire the food, snapped out of his trance and looked up. "Right. Even if we can't let you stay, introductions are the least we can do. As you heard, that's little Kaylee, you know me, Zoe, you know Simon, that's Simon's little sister River, Inara's the far right, and that big ugly is Jayne."

While the latter laughed sarcastically and glared at Mal, the others smiled.

Kira nodded. "I'll try to remember the ones I don't know. Now, dig in. I'll be back in a few."

And dig in, they did.

Once they were done and Kira returned, Jayne got up.

Mal attempted to balance Mallory, who hadn't budged from her perch, on his lap to get a better view make sure he wasn't doing anything foolish. "Jayne…"

Kira simply arched an eyebrow at the muscular man, then let out another yelp when he picked her up and rocked her side to side in an awkward hug before putting her down.

"…That was the best gorram meal I've had in years." Jayne told her, then coughed awkwardly and sat back down.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Forgive him, he's not housetrained."

"I see that." Kira deadpanned. "But thank you for the compliment… again."

Jayne nodded and was about to put his feet up on the table, but stopped himself.

Mal gawked. "You… you've trained him…" He raised his eyebrows, then looked at Kira. "Wanna spot on my boat so he'll stay that way?"

Kira laughed. "I wish I could, Captain, but I can't. I have a good business going here."

Mal nodded. "Fair enough. If you ever get bored with it…"

"Then I'll know who to look for, Captain." She replied.

Mal tilted his head. "Fair enough." He glanced down when a beep came from his pocket, and sighed. "Speakin' of work, there's an employer for us. Excuse me, měi ." He picked the girl up under the arms and set her on the ground before getting up and exiting the room.

A couple of minutes later, Mal came back and pointed at Kira. "Uh…" his hand dropped and he shut his mouth, then opened it again, shook his head, and closed it once more.

"Spit it out, Captain." Kira instructed.

Mal laughed nervously. "Uh… I'm gonna have to ask you to do one more thing for us, then we'll be out of your hair."

* * *

Miăo xiăo- Tiny, insignificant

Mŭ- Mother

Mei- Beautiful


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. The chapter's short for that exact reason- just to give you something to hold you guys over.**

* * *

Mal glanced around the field. They were going to be leaving off to get another delivery job, and he wanted to make sure they left everything in order, especially when she had let them keep Serenity in the field for another night, having to delay one of their jobs for one night. He nodded in satisfaction. Everything seemed fine.

"Captain! I've got something for you!"

Mal turned at the sound of Kira's voice and smiled, seeing the doctor walking his way, leading a bull. "What's this- OOF!" He coughed when something hit his lower body, then looked down at Mallory, who had just practically attached herself to his side. He laughed and picked her up. "You're gonna cause a very nice man lots of trouble one day, little one." He turned his attention back to Kira. "What's this?"

"If Badger hired you to get some of my herd and then this happened, this is the least I can do." She replied, nodding at the bull.

Mal caught on and shook his head. "No, I told you we ain't gonna do this. You saved my life. I don't cross people who help me. We're lucky if he doesn't send us back here sometime to pull something like this again."

Kira shook her head, then held out the lead rope. "Trust me. You give him Brutus, here, and he won't try and get you to pull one over on me for some time." She replied. "It might even get you paid a bit."

Mal arched an eyebrow at the very Badger-like smirk that was growing on her face. "I'm guessing there's an inside joke or something between you two that I'm not being told that involves…. Brutus?" He glanced at the bull, then looked at Mallory. "Did you or you're your brother or sister name him, Little One?"

"Uncle Humphrey did." Mallory replied.

Mal blinked. He was still adjusting to knowing the fact that Badger's real name was Humphrey. "…Why am I not surprised?" He replied. "Alright, fine. If it gets him outta your hair, it's a deal. Sorry, Princess." He put Mallory down and took the lead rope. "I'm hoping that his name don't go with his temperament."

"It doesn't. Brutus is a good boy." Mallory replied, giving the bull a quick pat.

Mal smiled. "So you want to send him back to Badger so he'll-" He looked at Mallory. "Ahem. Let him meet new friends?"

Mallory nodded again, then skipped over to her mother when the rest of the crew came out of the house. "Is it time for them to go already, mom?"

Mal shrugged. "Sorry. My friends and I can't stay in certain places for long. Maybe when you and your brother and sister grow up, your mom or uncle will tell ya why."

"Why can't we know now?" Mallory shifted from foot to foot.

"You'll understand someday, kiddo." Mal replied.

Mallory's curious look faded into an annoyed one. "Everyone always says that."

Mal laughed again. "Well, they can't help that you're young and should enjoy this time 'fore you grow up an' learn all the boring stuff." He bent down and patted her cheek lately. "Now you listen to your mother, and when you're old enough, stay in school. If you're not, I'll find out and straighten you out." He shook his finger at the girl, who merely giggled. "That's a girl. Now, come here and give Uncle Mal a hug before I go." He moved one arm out so the girl could come to him and he didn't have to worry about losing the bull.

Mallory hurried over and did just that, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as well.

Mal beamed, then straightened out and looked at Kira. "Can't be grateful enough for the kindness, Doc. I guess we're even now. With all due respect, I hope I never see you again." He said, offering his hand again.

Kira laughed and shook his hand. "Same to you, Captain. Stay out of trouble."

"We'll try." Mal replied, then raised his head slightly to acknowledge the rest of the crew was now right behind them, accompanied by Maya and Caleb.

The rest of the crew said their goodbyes to the family, with various well wishes. Mal hid the small smile he got when he saw Simon hug Kira as he said goodbye and wished her luck. He didn't recall ever seeing Simon hug anyone except for his sister, Inara or Kaylee. He half expected Simon not to touch her at all with all the complaints he had made earlier. When they were all done, the crew boarded Serenity and were on their way back to Persephone, trading pleasant opinions on Kira and the kids, as well as some of Simon's stories from their past together.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were at one of Badger's lesser-known hideouts. To Mal's surprise, leading a bull through the small town and then into 'Jack Crowley's-(Badger's latest alias) paddock, was easier than first thought. He and Jayne had just finished getting Brutus into the paddock and closing it up when Badger came out of hiding from somewhere behind them.

"Oi, what's this? Thought my sister caught you an' you flat out refused to take any a' the herd." The man pointed out, sauntering over to them with his usual arrogant stride. He started to smirk, but it faded a moment later. "… Don't tell me you conned her and took one anyway." His eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't like when people con- or even consider conning my family."

Mal put his hands up. "Relax. Your half-sister knows. Hell, she told us to give you this guy." Mal pointed over his shoulder at the bull.

Badger continued to frown, then looked curious. He flicked his fingers, indicating for Mal to move aside. The captain did, and when Badger got a look at the bull, several emotions seemed to cross his face in the next moment. However, what looked like honest, good-natured pride on his face. The fact that he looked genuinely happy compared to his usual plastic smirk made Mal feel all the more uneasy. "Good on you, Kiki…" He chuckled. "You cheeky, cheeky girl." He shook his head. "Good on you." He repeated.

Mal shrugged. "Mind if you fill us in? Kira had that same look on her face, and… well, and hate to say it, but it's a mite more terrifying on her face then yours."

Badger arched an eyebrow, then shrugged. He patted the bull's flank. "Reynolds, Cobb, meet Brutus- the bull that I gave our mutual friend a few months back as a birthday present-"

"Beneficial to you." Mal cut in.

Badger shrugged. "Touché. Yes, it was. Mine mates with hers, she sells the calves to me, I sell them to the highest bidder…" He pushed off of Brutus. "And now she's blown that to smithereens."

"Why?" Mal asked.

" 'Cause the bastard who could tell if the calves came from my bull no longer lives around 'er neck of the woods, which means-"

Mal caught on. "If he's not with her sows, there's no proof they're yours, so there's no payoff to you, because no one can tell they're really from your bull, or you can't even prove the bull ain't infertile if you want to sell him, either." He finished.

"Precisely." Badger nodded, then scoffed and shook his head. "Definitely my sister, that one. I should worry about how she outsmarts me so easy."

Mal grunted. "So. We got you one bull. What's that get us?"

Badger frowned, then nodded towards the small house back a few feet. "Business gets taken care of inside. Let's go."

* * *

Peter Seward looked over the video feeds on the screen in front of him. Each showed various crewmembers of Serenity on various planets. His eyes lingered on one shot of Book for a moment longer before he ran his fingers closer to the Alliance symbol before moving on to look at the others. He looked at the man standing in the doorway. "You say they were last seen in Persephone?"

"Yes, Commander." The man nodded.

Peter nodded. "Get one of the ships crewed and ready. We're going after them."

The officer frowned. "Sir?"

Peter turned to him fully now. "We've had hits and misses. If we keep this up, we can intercept them fast."

The officer hesitated. "Sir, it's been months-"

"Nobody gets my best assassin killed and gets away with it. I came from nothing and worked my way up. I plan to keep it that way- letting them go this long without anybody following them just will not do. I gave you an order. Go follow it."

The officer squirmed again.

"I said go! And have their latest route tracked and brought up here. Keep bases covered- they'll have to be back along it sometime."


	5. Chapter 5

Kira usually opened the front door to her home with a smile and kept it on, even when unscrupulous characters like her brother were on the other side. She figured It threw them for a loop, making them think that their usual intimidation factor was off. It usually worked. However, that changed as she opened the door two mornings after Serenity's crew left. The smile dropped instantly when she saw Peter on the other side. Of all the people in the verse to be at her home, he was certainly the last. He was also the least welcome person she would have in her doorway."… Peter…?" She breathed.

Peter offered an almost too-fake smile. "Hello, Kira. Mind if I come in?"

Kira opened her mouth hesitantly, taking all of him in. How long had it been? Five years? She could barely register that he was standing in front of her- in an Alliance uniform, no less. He seemed to be highly decorated as well. She managed to keep in her shudder when she realized how the grey uniform brought out the lighter shades of his blue-grey eyes. She never noticed how cold they looked. She suddenly felt like she was getting sized up by a hungry wolf. She snapped out of it when her anger seemed to catch up with her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me what this is about and I'll consider it. I'll tell you now, chances are slim at best." She growled.

Peter sighed. "What, a husband can't visit his wife after not seeing her for ages?" He reached for her arm.

Kira sidestepped his grip and held herself tighter. "_Ex-husband and ex-wife,_ and no, not after the ex-husband in question sold out his ex-wife to the Alliance for helping the Browncoats when_ he helped them just as much_." She replied.

Peter looked up in contemplation, then back at her. "I would've gotten you out once the rewards were given." Peter replied.

"Right. You expect me to believe that after all these years- when you show up in _that."_ Kira scoffed, motioning at the uniform

Peter frowned. "Why is it so hard to believe I'm concerned for you?"

" Was I not just clear? You sold me out! Now get on with it. You have one chance to get in this house. Don't screw it up more than you already are." She had no idea why she was being so bold- or why she was even giving him more of a chance and not going inside and locking him out.

Peter nodded. "It's business, that's all. You see, sources tell me that you harbored a group containing wanted fugitives just the other day. I'd like to chat about that." His arrogant smirk was back.

Kira figured playing dumb would work there. Hell, she didn't know all of the details, but none of them seemed capable of murder, and she would've protected them over helping Peter any day. "Fugitives? What?"

Peter arched an eyebrow. "Come on, Kira. I know you better. You didn't recognize two of them in that crew? Two certain Browncoats that we both met years ago? That we both helped? The two _which one of our children are named after_." He continued, calling her bluff. "Mind if I come in _now_?" His tone had gone mocking, and Kira hated him for it.

"Yes, actually, I do." Kira replied, hitting the switch that would've closed the door.

With speed she didn't know he had, Peter reached over, and in a blink of an eye, flipped the switch back. He crossed his arms. "You know, I didn't want to pull this card, but if you don't give us the information that my men and I need, I can just as easily bring you in for something completely different. How about putting you away for helping out your dear old brother with his less-than-lawful acts, hm? How Is Badger these days, by the way? He's been smart by keeping away from my men and I." He smirked.

Kira frowned, fighting the urge to slap the look right off his face. She figured he had men not too far away, so she knew it would've been a bad move. Sure, he could mock her all he wanted, but mocking her brother was one thing. Badger annoyed her to no end, but at the end of the day he was still family and she loved him. "He's fine. I'm sure he'll be so thrilled to hear you checked in. He was so concerned that you just left me on my own those years back." Kira snapped. When Peter just continued to smirk, she sighed. She was going to get everyone arrested at this rate. Something inside her broke as she realized working with him was the only way out. "… What do you want to know?"

Peter laughed. "That's my girl. Just a few questions. I would like to come in- see what I've missed. The house looks lovely on the outside. I'd like to see how it is now. How are Maya, Caleb and Mallory? I wouldn't mind seeing how they've grown."

Kira reluctantly stepped aside. "No promises on the last one. They're sleeping, and I'm not gonna wake them up for you." She hit the switch and the doors fully opened.

"Then I'll go see them later." Peter replied, not missing a beat. He squeezed past her, going into the kitchen and sitting at the counter, where Mal had been only a couple of days before. He looked around. "You've certainly kept this place well."

"I've had help." Kira replied, turning and leaning against the corner furthest from the table. She wanted to be as far away from him as she could without rousing too much suspicion.

"Does that mean Rolfe is still around?" Peter asked.

"Mm hm. He's not here. He asked for the week off, so you can't see him, either."

Peter frowned. "Shame. I would've liked that."

"I doubt he would've liked to see you. The last time you two saw each other you did 'nick' him with a knife enough to give him one hell of a scar." Kira spat

Peter leaned back. "Hm," He ran his finger along the edge of his cheek, tracing where he recalled cutting their old- well, her current, hired help. He saw her visibly tense, and put his hands on the table, intertwining his fingers. "Now, for those questions."

Kira arched an eyebrow. "Go on."

Peter nodded, then leaned back. "When Captain Reynolds and Zoe Washburne came here, were these two fugitives with them?" He pulled out a capture, and expanded the sides before showing her the pictures on it- one of Simon, and one of River.

Kira leaned forward and tried to look puzzled. "No, can't say I did. It was just the two Browncoats… and a bear of a man… their hired help, if I had to guess."

Peter drummed his fingers on the table. "qīn'àide, lying to me is not going to help you. I can take you in just as easily for that.. You know what they would call you and charge you as? Pàntú – a traitor. Imagine how that would look- for the children, for me- an Alliance Commander whose ex-wife is a traitor to the very thing he works for." He leaned back again.

"And what would they say when I countered with the fact that I wasn't alone in doing so, like I said?" She replied.

Peter sneered. "Whose word would they believe? Their commanders, or an assistant to the rebels?"

"Depends. Do you still have that obnoxious false charm that I was dumb enough to fall for when everyone else called you out on it? I'm sure they'd love to hear that their commander used to help the Browncoats. They'd believe such a fake man would do such a thing."

Peter growled and bolted to his feet.

Kira straightened out and leaned back, readying herself for anything.

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate when a small voice interrupted him.

"Mommy? Who are you talking to? Why do you sound mad?"

Kira's heart dropped. Of course, one of their children just had to overhear everything- Maya, of all of them. The one who would remember him. She flinched and looked over at her eldest daughter, who had stopped in the doorway. "Nobody,Maya. I'm sorry we woke you. Go back to bed." She instructed, then stopped and flinched again when she saw Maya was looking at Peter with wide eyes. She recognized him, alright. _Damn._

The girl continued to stare at Peter for a while, then finally seemed to find her voice. "…Bà ba ?" She whimpered.

Peter turned to look at his daughter for the first time in five years. She had grown so much, but that was a given. With just a glance, he knew she would grow up into a lovely young woman. He envied his ex-wife for being able to see the transformation happen. He too found words hard to come by at first. "Hello, Měilì. My, you've grown."

Maya whimpered, which turned into an excited squeal. She darted over to him and had practically attached herself to his lower torso in about four seconds flat.

Kira flinched and looked away. She knew this was coming. She prayed Mallory and Caleb weren't on their way to investigate, either. Children's memories were amazing. There were hardly any pictures of Peter left around the house, but Maya knew it was him from her memory lone. She glanced at Peter, and caught him glance at her as he hugged his daughter. She scowled. There was something in his eyes that just made it seem like he was hugging the girl both for the moral reason- not seeing his daughter in years, but also to use the moment as leverage against her. "Maya, your father and I are having a talk that you shouldn't really hear. Go back to bed, sweetheart."

Maya looked at her mother like she had betrayed her. "But-"

"Maya, please." Kira insisted.

Maya frowned and looked down, then at her father, trying to get him to protest her order.

Peter leaned forward. "Listen to your mother, Mai. It really is an adult thing. Go back to sleep. I'll see you again soon."

"But you just got here." Maya objected.

"I know, darling, but business calls. You'll understand someday." He tilted her head down and kissed her forehead.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Peter squeezed her left hand in between both of his. "There's my girl. Goodbye, now. Like I said, I may see you soon."

Maya frowned more, then with one final look at her mother, went back down the hall to her room.

Kira waited for the sound of her door closing, then turned to Peter. "How _dare _you?"

Peter arched an eyebrow. "You know, if I was under investigation, I'd be kinder to an Alliance operative. She's my damn daughter. I have the right."

"She is not your daughter anymore. You lost the title of her father when you tried to get them taken from me for the whole Browncoat ordeal. I just managed to change the sentence to a fine and temporary relocation. That's still grounds to treat you like dirt… and thank you for saying something that will undoubtedly break my daughter's heart, because if I have anything to say about it, you will never see her again."

Peter crossed his arms. "History doesn't change science, Kira. She's ours, whether you like it or not. I could've promised her, Mallory and Caleb I'd come back. For your sake, I hope I don't have to come back just to take you away from them. Now, anything else you would like to tell me? How did Captain Reynolds seem? Jumpy? What about Washburne?"

"Both were fine. They came to do something for Badger, there was a mix up with cattle, we fixed it, they left." Kira replied evenly.

"For Persephone?" Peter asked.

"How should I know? I didn't hear where they were headed. They only talked business about Badger when I caught them and then they left-"

"They left? Why?"

"Because the Captain recognized me from the day _we've been discussing so adamantly_ and didn't want to cheat someone who helped him." Kira replied. "They're long gone. I can't help you."

"So you _did_ assist people harboring fugitives in the long run." Peter replied.

"I told you I didn't see them, so it's just as possible that they were gone from the ship. I need to see it to believe it, Peter, and I didn't see either of those… _kids _with them, so as far as I'm concerned, they weren't there."

Peter frowned, then sighed. "You know, it does sound like I'm going to need to return. I'll be in contact with you very soon, my love." He rose to his feet, and Kira stood with him. Peter put his hand out. "I know the way out of my old home. You can sit. I wouldn't want to put you out more than I have already." He snapped.

She scoffed. "And risk you sneaking around? No thank you."

Peter looked down, then back at her. "I don't want to be your enemy, Kira."

"You've been for quite some time, Peter. Now…" She took his arm and dragged him towards the front door, surprised that he went so willingly. She opened the door. "Kindly get out before you waste enough time that Rolfe does come back and he won't be so willing to hear you out."

Peter let out a low laugh, then before Kira had time to react, he leaned down and kissed her. He tried to make it lst, but she still jerked her head back and sent a venomous look at him before hitting the button that closed the door in half the time it usually took.

Peter stared at the door for a while before turning on his heel and heading back to the landing site. She was definitely lying through her teeth about everything. Time would tell just how the right answers could be received.

Back on the other side, Kira turned on the door slowly and waited for the sudden bout of nausea to pass. Just from Peter's threat alone, she knew she wasn't at all safe alone in her home- with Rolfe or without. She knew what she had to do. She headed towards her room to do it.

* * *

As far as being ambushed, even in a way he could easily escape, Mal expected the usual strong grunts to the big bads. Badger wasn't on that list of people he'd be taken surprise by. However, when the mobster came out of nowhere and slammed Mal up against the wall as he was about to close the ramp into Serenity's cargo bay, Mal realized the other man probably should be added to it. He didn't expect the smaller man to have such a strong grip either, but he did. Badger even put enough force into the shove that Mal was in the air for a couple of seconds. "What- geez, Badger, get offa me! What's wrong with you?" Mal demanded.

"You! What the Hell did you do?" Badger barked.

Mal grabbed the other man's hands to try and loosen his grip. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Alliance paid a trip to my sister shortly after your visit. So what happened? You stoop so low as to cheat my sister? She didn't give you your payoff so you report her for helping you people? You rats. Do you really think you mess with my family and go unpunished?"

Mal gaped like a fish out of water for a few seconds. "Wait, what? No! Turn in- Alliance? They were at her place? Badger, we had nothing to do with it! We left on good terms, no contact to the Alliance. You just found out that she saved my life! I don't cross people who do that! Get your hands offa me so we can sort this out!" He insisted.

Badger looked him over, then when he saw Jayne and Zoe coming to Mal's aid. He glanced back at Mal, then finally let him go when he saw the man looked honestly confused- and concerned. He released Mal and pushed back. "Two days after you and your crew showed, the Alliance paid Kiki a visit. Guess who their man was?" He crossed his arms.

Mal rubbed at his throat and glared at Badger. However, the new development he had just heard seemd to matter more now. "Who?"

"Peter. Her bastard ex-husband. Ironic, eh?"

Mal frowned. "…No! He's… the other doc who was the nicest guy we met in ages?"

Badger shrugged. "I don't lie on family matters. My sister is in trouble and Dear Old Petey is the one startin' trouble…" He eyed the rest of the crew. "So you can prove you had nothing to do with it by taking my next job. Benefits outweigh the risks, I assure you."

Mal didn't like the sound of that. By the looks of it, the others that had overheard didn't like the idea either.

Badger shrugged. "I send some of my boys to get her and the kiddies, they bring 'em back 'ere, and you take 'em onboard an' protect 'em til I get get my other boys to… _deal_ with Petey. I'm not quite in the mood to let those bastards get to her, for your sake or mine."

Mal scoffed. "Bringing them here would just make things worse, Badger. I would help her, honest, I would, but… it would just open up a world of impending doom for her and the kids."

"Not to mention we barely have the room- and the ship and our job makes it a bad place for children to be." Zoe pointed out.

Badger laughed, displaying his teeth that were probably partly the reason he got his nickname in the first place. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then tossed his hands up. "But I also know she'll be safer with you than just sitting at home at the farm if the Alliance pricks try anything funny…" His smile faded. "And once again, you make the mistake of thinking I was asking."

Mal tensed, then sighed. It was looking like Badger was going to win… again. He wasn't fond of the job at all, and his mind was already going through how they could work it- and none of the possibilities ended well. They were in for it. Being that it was Badger giving them a job involving his family, that he was apparently quite fond of, it just sealed the deal. If they refused him, they would be dead within a day- maybe even the hour. They were stuck, and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it. A look at Zoe, who wore a similar expression made him realize he was alone as far as making a call. "Fine. When should we expect them?"

Badger's grin was back. "Now that's more like it."

* * *

pàn tú - traitor

nǐ shì bēi bǐ - despicable

měi lì - beautiful

qīn 'ài de - dear

bà ba - father


	6. Chapter 6

"Humph, stop it. Leave me alone. I'm not gonna get attacked by any Alliance members when I'm ten feet away from the ship, bèn dàn. "

Mal couldn't help but laugh, seeing Kira trying to dodge Badger, who was keeping himself as close to his sister as possible, looking around suspiciously. The man hadn't stopped crowding her since she had arrived minutes before. He turned around and walked back into the cargo bay to give them privacy.

"I'm your 'alf brother, Kiki. It's my job to protect you." Badger insisted.

"I can take care of myself, thanks. And stop calling me Kiki." Kira replied.

"Clearly you can't take care of yourself if you couldn't get your bastard ex-husband to leave, and only if you stop calling me Humph- or Humphrey, for that matter." Badger countered. "You should've let me kill him when I had the chance."

"I'm your half-sister, Humph. Annoying you and calling you nicknames based on your real name is my job." Kira shrugged. "And even if you're a criminal, I'm not gonna let my brother kill someone- helping me out or not." She reached for her bag that was the last thing that needed to go into the cargo bay. She spotted Mal at the top of the ramp and sent him a pleading look.

Mal winked at her and approached, taking the bag from her before stepping between the half-siblings. "We'll take care of her and the kids, Badger. We promise you that."

"Really? A few hours back you doubted it." Badger shot back.

Mal frowned at the man. He still didn't come across as the family man he apparently was. He sighed and shrugged. "We've been doing some thinking and talking and it's the least we could do." Mal tossed his free arm around Kira's shoulders and pulled her to him so she got away from Badger. He paused to make sure it didn't make her uncomfortable. When he was satisfied it didn't, he continued. "We got a new addition to the crew and three cadets. It'll be fine. Now, say goodbye fast. We gotta hit atmo in the next couple of hours. Badger, if you wanna be sappy we promise to turn away." Mal smirked, then did just that, bringing the bag inside.

Kira sighed and turned to Badger. "I'll keep you posted, Badger, I promise."

Badger nodded. "You better. Even if anything goes wrong onboard, if they try to barter off the kids-"

"Humph, you used the twins as collateral when they were two. Don't go there. I'll be fine. Mal and Zoe are good people- whether you agree or not."

"Whatever. Fine. I'll see you soon, yeah?" He cast a glance at the cargo bay to make sure Mal had gone through with his promise of not looking, then kissed her cheek. "Be safe, guǒ miàn. Wǒ ài nǐ."

"Jiāng yào wǒ, niú nǎo. Zài jiàn" Kira replied.

Badger leaned down and kissed her cheek, then looked at his nieces and nephews. "You three take care of your mother, now." He kissed the three of their heads, then stepped back to address Caleb again. He took off his bowler hat and put it on the boy's head. He smirked when the hat fell low enough to cover the boy's eyes and half of his nose. "Take care of that for me, Little One."

Caleb reached up to tip the hat back. "Okay, Uncle Humphrey!"

Badger grinned and patted the boy's head before turning and leaving the area.

Kira hesitated, then led the children over to the ship, where Mal was waiting. The captain smiled when the two little girls ran right into the hold. He chuckled when Caleb went to follow, and he managed to reach out and pat the boy's head as he passed. "I know that fine hat." He glanced at Kira.

She smiled. "Parting gift," She explained.

"Figured as much. Everything squared away?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh. Bags are packed, kids are ready for adventure, and we're intruding on you people for… who knows how long." Kira replied.

Mal let his arms drop in order to wave one dismissively. "Nah, I told you, Doc. You ain't intrudin' on us. It's the least we can do." Mal replied.

"I still feel like you got boxed into this. My brother… you've heard me say it before. I love him, but I'm not blind. He manipulates and bullies people to no end."

" 'Cept you and the kiddies, then?" Mal asked with a smile.

"Oh, he's a family man, no matter how much he tries to hide it. Don't tell him I told you." Kira crossed her arms over her chest.

"So I've noticed. Don't worry, his secret's safe with me. Dunno why, though. " Mal replied, then motioned further inside Serenity. "Come on in. Welcome to the crew. Kaylee's chomping at the bit to see the little ones again, so she's volunteered to show you around. The other shuttle is yours for now. When we need it, you can move to the spare room. It'll be cramped, but it won't be for long."

Kira decided not to object about taking the shuttle. She had a feeling Mal had it all planned, and she wasn't going to make him repeat himself for what seemed like the fifth time about them not intruding. "Thank you so much, Mal, really." Kira replied, then smiled when Kaylee came over. "Hello again."

"Hi!" Kaylee waved at her with both hands, and beamed down at the children as they crowded around her with giant smiles of their own. "Alright, so, who wants to explore the best boat in the verse?"

"We do!" The kids chorused, then looked at their mother. "Can we?"

"I'm right behind you. Let's go." Kira replied. She laughed when the twins grabbed her hands and dragged her after the mechanic.

Mal watched them, then shook his head and chuckled. With one final glance around the area, he started making his way up to the bridge.

* * *

Within two days, the crew had settled on Parth to complete a few routine exchange jobs. They had finished, and upon seeing the three youngest recruits were already quite restless, they decided to let everyone wander for a bit.

Mal and Zoe stayed with Kira and the children, not having the heart to leave the mother alone to look after three children who seemed bent on the idea of exploring every alley of the city. It started off pleasant enough, but the air of the trip was dissipating when the two women seemed to feel Mal slowly but surely tense up as they continued to walk.

The unanswered question of what had gotten him so riled up was quickly answered. They had just finished turning one corner when Mal abruptly turned, marched a couple of steps back, and slammed a hooded man who was behind them against a building wall.

While Zoe helped to secure the man to the wall like it was second nature, Kira just gawked at the chain of events. "Mal?" She let out a yelp when the hood fell and she recognized the other man. "Mal! Mal! Stop!" She flinched when Mal punched the man in the stomach, keeping him down. "This is my fault. Oh, no. Rolfe, what're you doing…" She muttered, then waved her arms when Mal went to deliver another punch. She bolted over, ducking between them when Mal had his fist far back. "Hold on!" She ordered, putting her hands up.

"Move, Doc, this guy's been following us since we got off the damn ship!" Mal explained.

Kira sighed and reached up, pulling the man's fist down. "It's partially his job, Mal. This is my assistant back at the ranch. His name is Rolfe."

The man raised his hand, not having much strength left to do much else, then paused to cough up blood. Once that was over with, he finished his wave and raised his head slightly. "Hi, Kir…"

Kira smiled weakly . "Hi, Rolfe,"

Rolfe looked up completely and offered a sarcastic smile.

Mal frowned. "I'm afraid I don't follow…"

Rolfe started to try and right himself slowly. "I'm her ranch hand, Idiot. Badger contacted me- told me to keep an eye on you and her, and that's what I'm doing."

Mal frowned. "Smart, call the guy with a gun an idiot. See where that gets you. Now, Kira, seriously, he works for you? We gonna have to give away one of our cabins?"

"Has for four years, and knowing Badger, that probably means yes. I'd apologize about it, but since you've shot it down every time… " Kira turned her attention back to Rolfe and made sure he looked like he had recovered as much as he could from the hard punch.

"I'm good." Rolfe reported tugged on his jacket to straighten it out.

Mal frowned. "Alright, if you're with her and are expected to tag along… we have a cook and a doctor in the form of our mutual friend here-" He lurched forward when Mallory, Maya and Caleb all came running passed him, nearly knocking him over in order to get to their 'Uncle Rolfe', as they called him seconds later. "What can we get from you?"

Rolfe frowned and looked from side to side after he finished hugging the children. "… I can clean-"

Kira cut in again. "To fit into your standards, you couldn't tell, but he's a Hell of a pilot. He's known to get Badger and I outta some tricky situations- all on different occasions, of course." She frowned when Mal and Zoe visibly tensed and looked down at the mention of 'pilot.' "Have I said something wrong…?"

Mal shook his head. "No. We uh… we… lost our pilot... Zoe's husband… he was… well, he was somethin'. We just… haven't gotten around to finding a fit replacement."

"Oh…" Kira swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, if I knew-"

Mal shook his head. "You didn't." He glanced at Rolfe, as if sizing him up. "You ever piloted a Firefly before?"

Rolfe shrugged. "Back in the day. Great boat, though. Any I've ever seen turned out to be more than it looks on the outside."

Mal crossed his arms. "What's your opinion on dinosaurs, Rolfe?"

Rolfe raised his eyebrows. "Dinosaurs?" He repeated.

Mal nodded, and glanced at Zoe, who simply shrugged.

Rolfe considered his answer, shrugged himself. "Loved learning about them as a kid- big, growly, powerful things."

"Hawaiian shirts?" Zoe added.

Rolfe looked at Kira, who tilted her head, curious as to what their point was as well. He looked back at them. "Well, who doesn't enjoy looking good while also looking like an idiot on occasion?" He replied. "Hey, you have to be open to embarrassing yourself sometimes."

"Mustaches?" Mal added, sparing a glance at Zoe, who smiled, but there was a hint of sadness behind it.

Rolfe scrunched up his nose more in confusion, then motioned at his bare upper lip. "Not quite my thing."

Mal and Zoe exchanged looks again, then nodded. A moment later, Mal tossed the bag he had slung over his shoulder at Rolfe, and the man caught it. "Our last pilot ended up doing the heavy lifting sometimes. Welcome to the crew. You can get the bunk on the far left when you're looking down the hall from the bridge."

Rolfe frowned. "I'm in, just like that?"

"Well, you seem like an alright sort, Kira obviously genuinely cares about you, you passed that little test, and well, Badger might murder us if we don't accept his own backup security for his sister." Mal replied. "I have too many jobs to add that to the list of my worries." He replied. "So…" He looked between them. "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

guǒ miàn- monkey face

bèn dàn- fool/idiot

Jiāng yào wǒ, niú nǎo. Bye niú nǎo. Zài jiàn. – I will, ox brain. Goodbye.

wǒ ài nǐ – I love you

minuet and turning

long ago and not so far away t

Captains orders.

Hindrance


End file.
